parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dcolemanh's TUGS/Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy Parody 11: Fred tries to escape OJ and Ten Cents.
Here is Dcolemanh's eleventh TUGS/Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy parody. Cast *Fred (from Ferry Boar Fred) as Edd *Warrior as Rolf *Thomas (from Thomas and Friends) as Plank *Sigrid (from TT) as Lee Kanker *S.S. Vienna as Marie Kanker *Pearl as May Kanker *OJ as Ed *Ten Cents as Eddy *Guysborough (from TT) as Rolf *Grampus as Jimmy *Carla (from TT) as Sarah Music *Rocking Up The Mountains (Rayman 1) *081 - The Factory ~ Rayman (Rayman M) *Runaway Theme (Thomas and Friends) *Herman's Hermit's I'm Into Something Good (80's Version) *Yeah! (Rayman 1 Soundtrack) Transcript *races down the hall, heading for the door *Fred: "Now if I could just get to the outside before the final bell!" *bell rings and the kids trample Fred in a rush to get out. *Warrior: (while carrying Thomas hauling Annie and Clarabel) "Race you home, buddy!" *Sigrid: "Meatloaf Monday, girls!" *S.S. Vienna: "Last one home files Mom's bunyons!" *Pearl: "No bunyons for me, I'm on a diet." doors slam shut and OJ and Ten Cents approach from each side, ready to capture Fred *Ten Cents: "Weasel-boy's still inside, Toby. Once he comes out, let him have it! Then I'll grab the report cards". (Stepney cowers just inside the door, fearful) *Guysborough: FRED! startled, screams and leaps to the ceiling. "I ask a favor from you." up a typewriter "Have mercy, and hold my rucksack so that I can carry this cursed menace home for further torment!" door creaks open. Ten Cents leaps into the air, brandishing his weapon, but stops, seeing who it is. *Ten Cents: "Guysborough?" scoops Guysborough up in a butterfly net. *OJ: "Got him, OJ! Good for me!" *Ten Cents: "You idiot! Does Guysborough look like Fred?" *OJ: "Maybe with a hat?" Cents jams his traffic cone over OJ's head and peers inside. He turns around and calls Guysborough *Ten Cents: "Hey Guysborough! You seen Fred?" *Guysborough: puffs Fred Ferry Boat? Um, I am an innocent son of a shepherd. Heh I know nothing. Goodbye. seams on his rucksack begin to tear. They break loose, and its contents spill out on the football field. The last to come out is the typewriter. Fred falls out of it like a sheet of paper *Ten Cents: "It's the rat! Get him, Toby!" *Guysborough: "Run, Fred! Run like the wind!" (Fred obeys and flees in fright. Warrior is in the parking lot, polishing Eustace's truck. He finishes and turns to Lillie Lightship) *Warrior: "Choice. Cruise, or lose?" *Lillie Lightship: "Hey, cruise or lose! That rhymes!" comes by and borrows the truck *Fred: "Please forgive me, but this is an emergency!" (drives the truck away when Lillie Lightship peers at the truck driving away and Warrior) *Warrior: "Hey, get back here with my bike!" Warrior runs in pursuit, OJ and Ten Cents run him over *OJ: "Beep beep!" (Fred drives through the construction site and into the lane. Suddenly, a garland lands around his neck) *Grampus: "Throw me something, mister! (Fred slams on the truck's brakes) Okay, here you go!" throws garlands at a peanut gallery of toys. "Welcome to Daisy and Duck's After-School Carnival! Tea and cake for everybody!" *Fred: in the slow-moving parade "Pardon me! Excuse me! Slow-moving vehicle to the right please!" *Grampus: "Carla! Rabblerousers!" *Carla: "What?" and heads for Fred, who is driving Eustace's truck. Ten Cents and OJ pass Fred, who has turned around. Ten Cents points to OJ to turn around. *Ten Cents: "Thattaway, OJ!" *OJ: "Which-a-way, Ten Cents?" *Ten Cents: OJ's sister "Carla!" *OJ: "Carla not good for OJ!" (turns around, destroying several fences in the process) *Ten Cents: "Go, Lumpy, go!" *Fred: "Phew. I think I've lost them. (puts on Herman Herman's Hermit's I'm Into Something Good (80's version) and sings along with it while delivering the report cards to everyone on time and being really useful since he is driving Eustace's truck all around Sodor. As Fred stops the truck, he hears bugle plays poorly in the center of the cul-de-sac. The Urban Rangers have gathered there.] *Grampus: "Congratulations, Ranger Guysborough, on your task well completed. It is an honor to present to you the Report Card Delivery badge!" *Guysborough: satisfied "Thank you, yes, is good, thank you, thank you. Guysborough is pleased." claps and winks Category:Dcolemanh